Me and the Guys
by Pharanna
Summary: When Capri moves in with five other guys in her college house things start to get a little interesting.
1. prologue

Prologue

College

Finally I was old enough to go away and live on my own at college. I had been waiting for this for 18 years now. Ever since I was born I wanted to leave my chaotic house hold. Having 10 brothers and sisters didn't make anything better. It just made it worse. I would finally have a room all to myself, no brothers or sisters, just me myself and I. I could be able to paint my room what ever color I wanted to. My rooms theme could be clowns for all I care, well not clowns, they scare me. Let's just stick with chic.

I looked one last time at the half empty room that used to be mine and now just my sisters. I walked down stares and saw all my stuff right there by the front door. After seeing that pile I now had proof that I didn't really have that much. I picked up a couple of my suitcases and opened the door to go put them in my car.

Screaming after me was my mom. "Wait you can't leave now. You are leaving to early!" She never wanted me to leave the house. I told her I never wanted to leave to just to make her feel better but I couldn't wait to get out.

"Mom I have to leave. If I don't I might not be able to check into my room and I would have to sleep in the hall or possibly on a bench outside." I answered back to her. She had to let me leave sometime.

"Then maybe you should stay home that way you don't end up sleeping somewhere very weird." My mom was arguing with me to get me to stay. Like that should make me stay.

"Mom I am only an hours drive away. You can come and see me whenever you want to. Well just call before you do. I might have something planned." My mom kept frowning, I could start to see the tears start to form in her eyes. I walked over and gave her a huge hug.

The rest of my family came out to wish me goodbye while also carrying my other suitcase. I gave them all a hug goodbye and told them I would see them soon. My mom hugged me about five million hugs before I could even leave. Then she had to run back into the house and get me my lunch and dinner that she made for me. After another round of hugs I was free to go.

As soon as I turned the corner and my whole family was out of site, I rolled down the windows and let the wind blow in my hair. I was finally free, well at least I was a little free. I knew I would be getting phone calls everyday, and my mom would talk my ear off even if I didn't have anytime to talk to her on the phone.

I thought of all my brothers and sisters at home and how they must be so happy that I was finally gone. Angela(the sister I shared my room with and a 16 year old) was probably screaming her lungs out because she is so happy that she gets her own room. I tried to imagine all nine of them (me being the oldest) being very sad and crying there eyes out. But I knew that that is not true they were all probably screaming for joy that there oldest sister was out of the house. One less person they would have to worry about everyday. But for me it was 10 less people that I would have to worry about. All my sister and brothers and my mom. I never worried about my dad anymore since he ran off with his secretary about a year ago just after my mom and him had there 10th and last kid, Daren (Who is like the cutest baby on the planet).

Before I knew it I was entering the campus of my new College the University of Washington. I pulled up to the information building so that they could point out were my new house is. 6 bedrooms of joy, all with a kitchen and a laundry room. And private bathrooms for all of us. I couldn't wait to meet the five other girls I would be living with. I bet they were smart and intelligent but sometimes they also like to have a little fun.

It didn't take that long for the people to point out were my new house was. I got there in no time too. I walked in the door and saw five guys standing there waiting for something.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My New Roommates

"You guys must be friends of my roommates. It's very nice to meet you. May I ask where my roommates are?" I asked the five other guys. They all looked down at the suitcases in my hands.

"I thought you said he was going to be a guy." One of the guys said to the other.

"Well I thought it was going to be too." He answered back.

"Might I ask what you guys are talking about?" I dropped my suitcase right by my feet.

They all looked at each other and then back at me. I was starting to feel very awkward. "Are you sure you are in the right house?" I looked at the guy with the light brown hair who had just asked me that question. He had seem so quiet before, I didn't really even notice him but when I looked at him I was struck by his beauty. I handed them the paper with the address on it that told me where I was going to live.

"Well this is our address." One of the guys with blonde hair said to the other four guys. They all looked at me with worry looks on there face.

"Is there something I am not getting here?' I asked the five guys who were staring at me.

"Well we are you're roommates!" They guy that first spoke before said.

"Wait! What? I was supposed to be living with five other girls not guys." I said to them all.

"Well it looks like you got the wrong information." The guy with the light brown hair said. He was starting to seem very stuck up and rude.

"Shouldn't another guy be living with you guy though?" I asked wanting to leave.

"No necessarily. They could care less if one girl lived with five other guys. That's just the way they are. Don't worry we aren't that bad." This time it was the one guy who hadn't said anything before that told me this.

"What's your name?" The guy said with the light brown hair again with a nasty tone in his voice.

"Capri! And yours?"

"I'm Cameron!" This was that guy with the very light brown hair name. "This is Justin and Lance, Gary, and William."

"Can I call you Will for short?" I asked William. He shook his head no and walked off down the hall. Then I heard a door slam.

"Never call him Will1" Justin yelled at me. "He hates it."

"Why?" I was curious.

"His father's name was Will and William hated his father." Lance told me.

"That's to bad. I hate my father, so me and William have something in common." I made sure to emphasize when I said William.

"Just don't bother us too much!" Cameron ordered me right before he left. Then another door slammed again.

"It's okay those two get really grumpy. They do have there good days sometimes though." Lance assured me.

"All thought that rarely happens." Justin told me with a smile on my face.

"But we can all dream can't we?" Gary asked the other two guys. They all laughed, I joined in with the laughter to try to fit in.

"Well let's show you to your room Capri." Justin said then they all picked up my bags and headed down the hall. "This is my room and this is Williams. The here to the left we have little mister stuck ups room. And then here is Lance's room and then we have Gary's room and finally your room."

"I stepped forward to open up the door. When I did I could see that all there was was pink on the walls and the carpet as white as I could ever imagine. There was a single bed with a pink bed frame right underneath the one window which was pretty big. The guys laid down my suitcases and then left me all alone in my room to unpack my things and get settled.

I couldn't fall asleep, so I walked out to the kitchen to get something to eat thinking that that might help me. When I closed the fridge door I looked up to see a body standing right in font of me. I let out a little shriek, but it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up.

"You like to have midnight snacks too?" Cameron asked me.

"I do when I can't sleep. It seems to calm me down a little." His dark brown eyes were opened wide. "Is that the same with you?" I asked trying to make a little conversation.

"Only when I can't sleep!" He was mocking me.

"That's not very nice!" I prompted.

"What isn't very nice " He asked like he had no clue.

"Mocking me like that. What did I ever do to you?" I shot back at him.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He was trying to be nice now. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." I replied

"So why can't you sleep. Do you feel uncomfortable knowing that there are five other guys in the house sleeping just down the hall from you?" Cameron asked me.

"Maybe that is why. I should be used to it though I do have six brothers."

"But you know them very well. You don't even know us."

'That's only because you guys barely even talked to me today. I was left all alone in my room just unpacking." I snapped at him.

"I don't really talk to people I don't know, sorry about that!"

The light in the hall way turned on and Lance walked down the hall in his boxers and nothing else.

'Well I do have to get used to this. Goodnight!" I said to Cameron. "Goodnight Lance!"

"Goodnight Capri." Lance said to me.

When I got back into my room I went straight into bed and covered myself in all my blankets and fell asleep has fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dream

I knew I must have been in a dream world when I thought back about this. It wasn't the most pleasant dream I had but it must have meant something.

Lance, Gary, Justin, and William stood in front of me with knifes in there hands in my new kitchen. I couldn't move it was like I was tied down or something, but I wasn't I was free to run whenever I wanted to. It was like I didn't want to though; it was like I wanted to stay in that spot in till they killed me. They walked forward taking each and every step carefully as if not to make a mistake that could ruin everything. I was wondering were Cameron was. Wasn't he in on this too, everyone else was.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I wondered who was coming to save me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and Cameron was on top of me as if to protect me, and I could see the knifes fly over us just barely missing Cameron. Cameron then stood up and picked me up and held me in his arms. He ran out of the house and into his car and then we both took off.

He stopped on the edge of this cliff. The view was amazing you could see all of Seattle from that one view. Then he looked at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. Then he leaned into kiss me. But right before he kissed me I woke up sweating. I told myself it was only a dream. But what could it have meant?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Talking With Cameron

I woke up all nice and refreshed, ready to take on the day. When I walked out into the living room I looked directly at the sink which was pilled up with dishes and then I looked at the five guys that sat there eating like pigs except for Gary who was trying to eat properly. I walked over to the sink and then stared at the five guys. They didn't even look up.

"Why can't you guys be more like Gary here? He is trying to eat properly and you guys are just eating like pigs." I finally spoke up. They all looked at me with sparkles in there eyes like they were sorry for something.

"That's because Gary is really a girl in a man's body." Gary threw a spoon at Lance which said that rude comment. I gave a glare at both of them.

"Well good morning to you too." Cameron said.

I turned around and looked down at the sink that was up to my neck in dishes. "When I get out of the shower I want those dishes in the dishwasher so that they can be cleaned."

"Who votes Gary to do that?" All of the guys besides Gary raised his hand.

"Why do I have to do it?" Gary asked them.

"Apparently it is because you are a girl trapped in a man's body." Lance said mocking what Cameron had said earlier to Gary.

"I don't care who does the dishes just as long as they are done by the time I have taken a shower and gotten dressed." I said to all of them before leaving the room.

* * *

When I walked back out to the sink the dishes were all gone. I wondered if they just stuffed them in one of the cabinets. I heard footsteps coming down the hall following the my same path. I turned around to see Cameron with his hair all wet. It looked dark brown now.

"Gary can really do the dishes. We put him on permanent dish washer for the school year. He should have a lot of fun with that." Cameron had said to me while walking closer to me. He reached for one of the cereal boxes on the top of the fridge then he grabbed a dish. I watched him pour his mile and cereal into the dish and then he walked over to the table a began eating his second breakfast of the day.

"Do you guys have something against Gary or something?" I asked before debating if it was the right choice to ask him that or not.

"No! Why would you even say that?" He replied to me as soon as he had finished with his bite of bran flakes.

"Well you guys treat him like you don't like him. I was just wondering. Sorry!" I explained to him. I was right though because they seem like they don't like him that much. They are kind of rude to him, like today at breakfast.

"When do we ever treat him like we don't like him?" Cameron had asked.

"Well for example today at breakfast. You called him a women trapped in a mans body. Isn't that kind of rude to say? You shouldn't say things like that to your roommates and especially if they are your friends. Friends don't treat other friends like that." I finally finished my little speech.

"We have been friends for way to long. If he doesn't like to put up with or crap he would have left us years ago. Gary is okay with it." Cameron shot back at me.

I walked over to him and took the seat right next to him at the table. I rested my head on my hand with my elbow on the table. "How long have you guys been friends?" I asked.

"We all have been friends since we were like in diapers. Or moms were very good friends. So they would do everything together and soon enough we would do everything together. Didn't you ever have any friends like that?" I loved Cameron's story, it was like the life I had always dreamed of, having a group of friends since you were in diapers. It probably rarely happens though.

"Not really. I would have friends for maybe nine months and then we would move to a different state. I have almost lived in every state in this country." I told him.

"Was your mom or dad in the Navy? Was that why you moved a lot?" He asked questions like he was actually interested in what I was saying.

"No! Never! They would have hated to be in the Navy. Both of the, at that fact." I answered his question.

"So then why did you move?"

"My dad never seemed to like staying in one place. He would tell us that it was a good experience that we moved a lot. He said that we would have a lot adventures that we would be able to look back on and laugh at them. But when I look back at them all I can think of is the bad time. Right when I would finally fit in and get a lot of new friends who actually liked me, I would come home that same day from school and my dad say we were moving. I would always ask what day were we moving and he would always say in one day. So we would stay up all night and pack and then the next day we would move very early in the morning, when it was still dark. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to my friends."

"Didn't your mom ever say anything about it? Wasn't she against it?"

'She was strongly against it. She was afraid though that if she said something about it my dad would leave her and stick her with all of the children. We haven't moved in a year now. That is like the longest I have lived in one place."

"Why is that you think? Does your dad finally like staying in one place now?" He seemed to be filled with questions.

"Well it was only because my dad left my mom for his 22 year old secretary. He just one day seemed to disappear. He did leave a note though and then two days later my mom got the divorce papers. Haven't seen him since the day before he disappeared. I became so angry at him that I forced myself not to care about him anymore."

"You are never curious how he is or where he is?"

"Never!"

"You know the worst part about not making any friends is that I never had a sleepover. Like where you can braid each others hair and paint your nails."

"You have never had a sleepover. I have even had plenty of those." He wasn't making me feel any better.

"Well that is because you have four great friends who where always there for you." I tried to explain to him.

"So like when you went through a break up and everything you never had a friend to talk to like girls usually do?" Where was he coming up with all these questions?

"I only went through one break up and it wasn't that bad so I really didn't need to talk to anyone." I started to feel worse.

"So you have only been in one relationship?" he asked and then laughed a little.

'Don't laugh. It was only because I moved around a lot and no one ever got the chance to get to know me or ask me out. I got used to it after a while." I smiled at him hoping that he would get the hint that I wanted to drop the subject. He didn't say anything after that. "So where are all the other guys?"

"They went to go get there book for school next week. They are always waiting till the last second." He shook his head in disapproval.

"Even Gary?" I would have though that Gary would have been more responsible then that.

"Nah Gary just like to go to the bookstores for fun." I laughed at that. "I even bought my books about 2 weeks ago."

"Impressive."

"I'm sorry!" Cameron said in the sweetest voice I ever heard.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Everything you have been through. You could have used a really good friend but you never had one. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's nothing really I just wasn't that good at making friends. I guess there was something wrong with me."

Cameron got up and then put his dish in the sink. "I don't see what is wrong with you." He looked into my eyes and said that and then he walked off back to his room. I had to smile at what he bsaid; it was just way to sweet. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would say something nice like that.

* * *

I hope yoiu guys enjoy the story if you like it just review me and tell me so i will keep writing. Love you all,

-Pharanna


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The First Day of Hell

The first day living with the guys was okay but then again it was mostly just Cameron I talked to. I think that the conversation we had made me feel a lot better about the guys. It made me see that there can be more to them or at least more to Cameron then meats the eye. He really let me pour my heart out which I have never been able to do. I told him stiff that I had never told anyone. It was nice to finally talk about it with someone that wants to listen who understood where I was coming from.

That all kind of changed when I woke up the next morning. All I remember from last night was that I had decided to go to sleep early to catch up on my sleep. When I woke up the house looked like a hurricane had hit it. There were bottles that used to hold something in them all over the place. I wish I didn't have to say this but there was also a bunch of clothes every where. And there was all this old food all over the place, except that they weren't in dishes they were in nothing at all and just sat there on the floor.

The guys where all at the table eating there breakfast like nothing was wrong at all. What is wrong with these guys? Do they even notice that our house is a complete mess?

"What happened to this place?" I asked trying to get an answer out of one of them.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked me like he was completely clueless. They all took a second to look at the main part of the house. They acted like there was nothing on the ground.

"I mean this house looks like a tornado hit it or something. What happened here last night?" I tried to explain to them. They all took a second look at the place and they all shook there heads and began to eat again. "Well?"

"We had a party last night. Didn't you know that?" Cameron told me.

"You had a party! Shouldn't I have known about this party, I should have been warned." I started to yell at them.

"Calm down it was only a little party. Besides we didn't decide to have a party till after you fell asleep. We thought you might want to contribute to it so we left you the mess so you could clean it up." Justin smiled at me while he said that. I tried to smile back but I really couldn't.

"You left me that mess to clean up?" They all shook there heads. "No way! I am not going to clean up this mess, I had nothing to do with this party. You guys are the ones that are going to clean it up, besides it is your clothes that are scattered all over the place." I yelled at them again, being proud of my self that I finally stood up to them.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, or laundry also needs to be done." My mouth dropped wide open when Lance said that. They all got up from the table and started walking towards the front door as if they were going to leave.

"Did you guys just listen to anything I said?" I asked them as they continued to walk to the front door.

"Bye!" Will, Justin, and Gary all said to me before they left.

"Don't forget to do the laundry." Lance said to me one more time before he left to.

I turned around and saw Cameron walking towards the coach. "Are you staying to help me clean up?" I asked Cameron before he sat down.

"I might as well. I have nothing better to do today. What can I help you with?" Cameron asked me. At least someone was willing to help me.

"Thank you!" I told him.

* * *

I heard footsteps on the front porch and I knew it must be Will, Lance, Gary, and Justin. I was happy now that finally had finished cleaning up the house. It looked better then it had before, with the help of Cameron, while at least he had helped sometimes.

When the door opened the four guys walked in with bags in there hands and food in there other hands. When they entered through the front door they dropped all there stuff right when they came in.

"Hey you guys can't just leave that there. Put it away where it belongs. That means the food in the refrigerator and the bags in your guys bedrooms. I just finished cleaning the place. I don't want another mess to cleaned up." I told them.

"Yeah she really did work hard to clean this up for you guys!" Cameron came up behind her and said that to the other guys.

"Well isn't someone a stick in the mud today." Lance said with a disappointed look on his face.

"What happened to you man?" Justin said to Cameron.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cameron asked the guys.

"You have gone to the dark side my brother!" Justin said and then came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. Then they all took off to there rooms with all there stuff.

I went and sat on the coach and let a big sigh of relief. Finally I was done cleaning up the mess and now I could relax. Cameron came down and sat right by me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. That wasn't pretty nice though what they were saying about you." I told him.

"It was okay. I could care less what they say about me. I knew they were just joking so it doesn't really mean that much to me." He explained to me.

"I just don't want your friends to hate you since you helped me."

"They would never hate me, they just aren't like that." He smiled when he said that. He scooted over closer to me a little to steal the remote from me so he could change the channel. He reached his hand over me to get the remote.

"I don't think so mister. The remote is mine tonight. I should watch what I want to watch for once instead of those football games that always seem to be on 24 hours a day." I pulled the remote away from him.

"Okay then we will watch what you want to watch!" He said to me. I was happy now but I little suspicious.

"Really?" I asked him.

"No way!" He said. Then he started tackling me to the ground trying to steal the remote. He was trying to hold my hands down but it wasn't really working for him. I was just to fast for him. Then I accidentally kicked him in the leg and he flipped over. So I went on top of him and started tackling him. I tripped over his foot and my face accidentally landed one inch away from his face. We both paused and stared at each other for a moment. Then out of no where he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron and Me

I had never felt that one kiss could determine everything forever or at least for a while. But I knew exactly what would happen because of this kiss between me and Cameron. Everything was going to become awkward. We had decided not to tell anyone about that kiss. We both agreed that it didn't mean anything at all. We were nevr going to discus it again. It was just simply a mistake.

If it was a mistake and something that I should forget about then why can't I forget about it? Shouldn't I just forget about it? It never happened. I tired telling myself that over and over again but it never really worked, it only made it worse. What was wrong with me?

I walked out to the dinning room again the next morning and everyone was at the table eating there breakfast. When I walked in they all just paused and looked at me except for Cameron of course. The night before after that kiss we didn't say one word to each other and we didn't even look at each other. I was starting to get suspicious since they were all quiet and were staring at me.

"You told them didn't you?" I asked Cameron.

He turned around to face me. "Are you talking to me?" He asked me.

"Yes you! Did you tell them?" I started to yell.

"Well they kind of just guessed it. They know me to well!" He answered back.

"You and I need to talk! NOW!" I yelled. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm and then walked off with him to my bedroom. I closed the door behind us and I was now ready to talk. "What were you thinking confirming there guess? I thought we agreed not to tell anyone because it was just a mistake and it met nothing."

"Well they are my best friends and we do tell each other everything."

"So does that mean I can go tell my best friends?" I asked him with a tone.

"I thought you didn't have any best friends." He prompted. I was shocked and hurt about what he just said. That was completely not called for. I started to frown and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Wow! I can't believe you would say something like that! I told you that knowing that you would never used against me because I thought that you were a good guy, but I guess you can never trust your first instincts can you?"

"What I was just trying to say I am so…"

"Get out!" I interrupted him.

"What I thought we were…"

"Get out!" I was starting to yell.

"But Capri that is not very fare." He prompted

"What is not fare about it?"

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Just get out!"

"But Capri!"

"OUT NOW!" I ordered.

"Fine."

I watched him walk out the door. When the door closed behind him I began to cry in my own room all by myself.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Good Guy of the House

I must have been in my room crying for hours. It was like I still had hormonal teenage crap stuff. I couldn't stop crying for some reason, that comment just really hit home. There was a knock at my door and I was hoping that it wasn't Cameron.

"Who is it?" I asked whipping away all the tears off my face before they entered.

"It's William." I was shocked that it was William and not any one else. I thought William hated me.

"Come in." I quickly sat up on my bed and tried to make myself look like I just hadn't been crying for hours upon hours.

The door slowly opened and in walked William. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay!" I answered.

"We heard everything from out in the living room. You don't have a best friend?" I started to cry again. "Oh I didn't mean to make you cry. Gosh I am horrible." He walked closer to my bed and sat down on it.

"No it is okay. I don't get why I can't stop crying about this." I explained to him as best as I could but I don't think any man could understand it.

"Hormones?" He asked me and then smiled. I did have to laugh at that. "It was pretty harsh what he said to you. I don't think he meant it though."

"Then why did he say that if he didn't mean it?"

"Well some things just slip out of our mouths sometimes. We are only human and we all make mistakes." I was amazed at what he said.

"I don't think I have ever heard a man say that before. The men that I have known just think they are all that and they think that they are little Mr. Perfect. That was a nice little speech you had there." I clapped as a joke and we both laughed a little.

After all the laughing William continued on with, "You do have to forgive him sometime. He is really upset right now. He really didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

"Of course I will forgive him because people should always get second chances. I just needed sometime to myself."

"You know you kind of hurt him too." I couldn't believe what he had just said. How could I have hurt Cameron's feelings with anything I said? I gave him a questioning look. "You said that you were wrong about your first impression of him. And that he really wasn't a good guy, but that is not true because Cameron is one of the best guys I know." He smiled at me. I knew he was right, but it did just come out.

"Well just like or friend Cameron here it just came out."

"So you now see it from his point of view?" Gosh William was really good at making someone feel better and then making them feel like crap.

"Wow! I feel like crap now."

"That is exactly how he feels. He is really sorry about hurting your feelings." He was trying to hint that I should go say I am sorry to Cameron and forgive him.

"You know it wasn't just that he hurt my feelings." I tried to explain to William.

"What else did he do?"

"He lied to me. He broke his promise. He said that we would not tell anyone." I had finally caught the flaw in William's plan.

"But we are his best friends and he does tell us everything so you have to understand that he would only tell us."

"Now you guys will go and tell everyone else. And then everyone will think that Cameron and I are together and were not."

"Well I Gary and I won't tell anyone anything but Lance and Justin just might. Don't you want to date Cameron?" He smiled and expected me to smile to but I didn't. I just sat there and stared at him. "I was just joking you know?"

* * *

I might not be able to put a new chapter on for a while. Sorry. But there is so much going on and about to happen. I was surrpirsed that i wrote 4 chapters yesterday and 3 today. But it may not be like that for a while . SORRY!!!!!! Keep the reviews coming. Love you much

-Pharanna


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apologies

It took me a while to think of something to say to Cameron when I apologized to him. I still didn't have anything, but I knew that I should still apologize and soon. So I had convinced myself that I should go out to the living room and apologize to him. I opened my door and slowly walked down the hall thinking of saying what to say as I went along. I walked into the living room and there were all the guys sitting there on the coach.

William was the first on to look up and see me. He then patted Justin on the shoulder who looked up at me and then patted Gary on the shoulder who patted Lance on the shoulder.

"I forgot that I need to do some laundry." William said while getting up to leave to his room.

"I need to start a paper that is due." Gary said as he got up too.

"But school doesn't start for another week." Cameron said in a questioning tone.

"It is due on the first day of school. Teachers these days." Gary walked away.

"I have to go to the bookstore and get some books before school starts." Justin said as he got up and headed to the front door. We all stared at Lance who was still watching TV. "And Lance is going to go with me." Justin walked over to Lance and grabbed his arm.

"I am?" Lance questioned.

"Yes you are." Justin ordered.

"Oh, to give these two privacy. I get it now." Lance said and my cheeks must have turned bright red.

"What am I going to do with you Lance?" They both walked out of the house and I went to go sit down on the coach right by Cameron. He smiled at me when I came and sat.

I turned to him so he would know that I wanted to talk, he did the same exact thing as if he wanted to talk to me. "Hey I am sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me." I explained to him.

"No! I am the one who should be apologizing. You didn't do anything." He apologized to me in a way.

"Hey I said some things that I really didn't mean, so I should also say I am sorry. I forgive you though. I bet it just came out. You didn't mean anything in so no hard feelings. Okay?" I said to him as best as I could.

"I forgive you to." He smiled at me but for real this time.

"We should just forget about all of this." I told him.

"I agree. Let's also forget about that little kiss we had yesterday. It didn't mean anything right?"

"I agree with you. It didn't mean anything at all. So we should just continue on with out lives." He shook his head in agreement then I stole the remote from him and changed the channel to the news.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"How many times have you watched that game?" I asked him. "I found your stash of tapes of all the old football games." I smiled when I said that.

"Well I might have watched that game about six other time." He confessed to me.

"So now it is my turn."

"Not this again." He sighed when he said that and then we both started to laugh.

**

* * *

I know these have been short chapters but just keep following because it will get better. The next chapter, People Using Other People is what it will be called, will be a lot better and then the chapter after that will be even better. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. I actually like this one which is weird for me because I never like anything I write, but then again you are your own worst critic. But I have this feeling that since I finally like something I am writing that no one else likes it. Please prove me wrong. I am begging you. Keep the reviews coming please! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**-Pharanna**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

People Using Other People

Three Weeks Later

I was excited that it was finally the day that I got to introduce my new boyfriend, Joey, to all the guys. Joey thought it was kind of weird at first that I lived with five other guys but then he got used to it. Thank god! He really is a great guy. He treats me like I am actually a person not just something new that he wants to try out for a few weeks. But after two weeks of being together I can say that I think I really know him. It feels great to be with someone that actually understands you even if you are a complete weirdo and you think that no one will ever understand you.

We walked to the door and I knew that they were all waiting two feet away to meet him, or at least Lance, Gary, Justin, and William would be waiting and that is only because I didn't tell Cameron about Joey. I turned the door knob then changed my mind. I turned around to look at Joey, my bottom lip was trembling. "You sure you want to do this?"

He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "it is not like I am meeting your parents or anything." He laughed when he said that but I kept a straight face. When he heard that I wasn't laughing with him he stopped and looked at me.

"But there opinion counts just as much as my parents opinion would. Well at least it does to me." My hands felt like my hands were shaking.

"Don't' worry it will all be okay." He said to me and then smiled. He grabbed my hand and then opened the door for me.

There they were the four of them standing right there two feet away from the door just like I thought they would be. They stared Joey down and I glared at them to make them stop. I cleared my throat and all five guys looked at me at the same time.

"Everyone this is Joey." I pointed at Joey and he waved at everyone. "Joey this is Lance, Justin, Gary, and William." I pointed to everyone of them as I said there names. They all waved at him as I said there names.

* * *

Everything went smoothly. They all seemed to like him and to my convienence Cameron wasn't home so he didn't have to find out about Joey today. Lance and Justin thought he was okay but I could tell that they really liked him. Gary acted like a snob around him, and he claimed that he didn't like him at all, but I knew he did because he thought that Joey was better then him which made Gary hate him. GUYS! William was they only one who really acted like he liked him and said that he loved him and thought that we made a perfect match.

I was watching TV just dreaming about the day I had and how smooth it went. It had been a great day until Cameron had come home.

I had heard the door opened and didn't really care that it was Cameron coming home form where ever he had been. He walked into the living room with something I wasn't really expecting. His left hand was wrapped around someone else's hand. A women's hand! I wasn't expecting this.

When he noticed that the TV was on he looked directly at me with his eyes very wide. "Oh hi. I didn't know you were going to be here. I thought you were going to the library to study for you test." He seemed shock that I was here sitting on the coach.

"I already did that. I came home early because I just wanted to relax a little more before I hit the books again." I smiled and him and her.

"Oh well this is Alison." He finally introduced her to me. "Alison this is Capri my other roommate."

She smiled at me like she was happy about something. "So this is the girl roommate I have heard so much about. It is a pleasure to meet you." She came forward and shook my hand and then gave me a hug like we were really good friends instead of two people who just met like a second ago. "I am Cameron's girlfriend." Those four words made me feel very uncomfortable. My heart started beating faster and then suddenly it felt like it had just broke in two. What is wrong with me? I have never felt like this before. It's not like I like him. But wait what if I do? I can't though. It is just simply impossible. He has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. This can't be happening now. If we had wanted to be together we would have agreed that when we kissed three weeks ago. It was like I was completely frozen.

"Are you okay Capri?" I heard Cameron's voice ask me.

"What?" I had finally stepped out of that mood I was just in. "I am fine. Don't worry about me. I think I will go study now." I

I started to walk off to my bedroom. "Capri?"

"Yes!" I turned around so fast that I started seeing stars.

"Where are the other guys? I wanted to introduce them to Alison." He asked me.

"Would you believe that they went to the library?"

"Not really!"

"Me too! But that is where they said they were going." I walked off to my bedroom and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I had to cook dinner for us six that night. All I did was make some pasta so I didn't have to do much. Cameron seemed to appreciate it. When it was time to eat only Gary had come home for dinner he sad that the other three were going to go to Hooters. What perves!

"You missed it Gary." Cameron started to talk while we were eating. "I brought home Alison so you guys could meet her. But Capri was here so she met her."

Gary looked straight over to me when Cameron had said that. "Well what do you think of her Capri?"

I didn't know what to say. "'Oh I hate her because she is dating Cameron and I should be with Cameron.'" Oh yeah that works perfectly. "I thought she was very nice," was all I could seem to say. I couldn't think of anything else except that other option but that was not something I wanted to say in front of Gary let alone Cameron.

"Well that is good. Our Cameron here deserves someone good after all of the stuff he has been through with girls." Gary laughed when he said that and Cameron and I just stared at each other.

"What do you mean by that Gary?" I turned to him to ask him that.

"Cameron always used to have trouble with the ladies when we were younger. He wasn't the best guy on the block. I rememeber…." Gary was saying.

"Okay that is enough with that, I would rather Capri not know certin things." He interrupted Gary while looking at me. All I did was smile at him.

It was silent for a while at the dinner intill Gary decided to say something this time. "You should have been here to meet Capri's boyfriend. He's okay." When Gary said that my eyes opened wide and I stopped chewing my food and Cameron dropped his fork and it made a loud clatter on his plate. Gary had realized that he had said something wrong.

"Your boyfriend?" Cameron had said.

"Well yeah. His name is Joey. He is very very nice maybe you could learn a few things from him." I said and Gary laughed at that last part.

"I don't want to know anything about him!" Cameron had ordered.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I mean you couldn't have told me that you had a boyfriend named "Joey"." He did that little finger thing when he said Joey.

"You couldn't have told me that you had a girlfriend named Alison." I chose not to use the little finger thing.

"That is completely different!" He prompted.

"How is it any different. It is the same thing except that yours is a girlfriend and mine is a boyfriend." I argued with him. I was going to make him feel just as bad as he was making me feel.

"It just is different. Isn't it Gary?" We both turned to Gary.

"Please don't get me into this." He asked us.

We turned to face each other again. We sat there and glared at each other. "I think I am just going to finish my dinner in my room." Gary walked off after he had said that.

"How come you didn't tell me about Alison?" I asked Cameron hoping for a fare answer.

"I didn't think it was that important." He answered but it wasn't really what I wanted to hear.

"Well I didn't think it was important to tell you about Joey." He gave me a rude look. He stood up from the table to walk away. I got up to call after him. "We are not done with this conversation Cameron." I yelled after him.

"What else is there to say? I just don't feel like talking to you right now. So please just leave me alone and let me be."

"Cameron can we please just talk about this for a second. Please!" He turned around and walked back to me and stood one foot away from me. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you just tell me about Joey?" I had feared this question. "I thought you could open up to me and tell me anything that you wanted to tell me. But I guess that isn't true."

"I thought you could tell me anything too. But then you didn't tell me anything about Alison. So I feel the same way you feel." He stepped closer to me. "Why didn't you want to tell me about Alison? What is it that you are hiding from me." He paused and just stared at me, I waited for a second. "You can tell me you know that right?"

"I guess I didn't tell you because I thought that I was using Alison."

"Why did you feel like you were using Alison?"

"To make you feel jelouse. To impress you. To get you to notice me just a little more then the other guys in this house." His smile turned to a frown.

"Why would you want to make me jelouse?" I was starting to get a little nervous. I could feel the goose bumps starting to form on both of my arms.

"Gosh Capri put together all the clues. Don't you get it at all?" I could feel butterflies starting to fly all around in my stomach. "Gosh Capri, I'm in love with you. I have never felt this before. I knew it immedialty. But I had to do anything to make myself forget about you, but since you love with us that is kind of hard. I tired to date someone else to get my mind of you buy it didn't work so I decided to use her to make you jelouse, I just wasn't planning on you meeting her today. You just kind of shocked me when I saw you sitting on the coach. I had a feeling that I would have to tell you all of this tonight." He was done with his little speech.

I felt like I could barley even talk. I wasn't expecting anything like this. "Oh please say something Capri. You are making me very nervous."

I couldn't think what to say and then all the sudden I just started to talk. "I think I might have used Joey too to make you jelouse. To tell you the truth that kiss actually meant something to me but I only agreed with you so I wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"I only told you that it meant nothing at all so I wouldn't make you fell uncomfortable. I thought that you would never even like me so I didn't even try."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why"

"Because I would have told you that I really loved you too." I saw Cameron's frown slowly turn into a smile and he slowly started to look at me.

"You love me too?"

"Are you crazy? I just can't believe that you didn't see it before especially when you introduced me to Alison."

"But you love me"

"Yes. I love you."

"Well Capri Morison, I love you too." We both smiled at each other and started inching towards each other. We both leaned in to kiss each other but just when our lips were going to touch we both backed away from each other.

"We can't do this yet." I explained to him.

"We have to break up with them first."

"I agree." And then we both walked away from each other.

**

* * *

So I hoped you guys liked that Chapter. It was my favorite chapter of the whole story well so far. I think I did a pretty good job on that chapter, I don't mean to sound stuck up or anything like that so please don't take it the wrong way. But you can be proud of some of the work you do sometimes right? Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please tell me if you liked it to or if it was your favorite chapter too. Or if you have any of ideas please tell me I would like to hear them and I will most likely use them. I like it when people that read my stories and then give me ideas. It helps me think of more ideas to build on top of those ideas, if you get what I mean. SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**-Pharanna**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Breaking Up With Someone Is Something We All Have To Do

I was waiting for Joey to walk through those double doors of the café so I could tell him that I need to break up with him. I was scared how he was going to take it. I had a fear that he was going to hate me for life which is not what I wanted to happen. Maybe him and I could just be friends, maybe he would understand that.

I saw his car drive up into a parking spot right in front of the café. He got out and ran inside. When he got to me he came and kissed me on the cheek and then sat down. This was going to be harder then I thought, but all I had to do was think of Cameron and I was much more happier.

"Joey you and I we really need to talk." I started the conversation.

"Uh oh. That is the one sentence that a man does not want to ever hear from his girlfriend." He laughed when he said that like he thought it was funny or something. When he saw that I wasn't laughing along with him he stopped and said, "You are serious."

"I am so sorry about this Joey, I really am." I tired to explain.

"You are going to break up with me aren't you?" I could hear in his voice that he was going to start crying.

"I am so so so sorry Joey. I think we might be better being just friends, it is nothing against you." I continued.

"It's because of Cameron isn't it?" He asked. How could he have guessed. "You are probably wondering how I am thinking that." I shook my head. "It is so obvious Capri. You never introduced me to him. You mentioned him once and then you would never talk about him but you would always tell me other things about the other four guys. The way you made sure that I left before Cameron even came home no matter where he was. And I noticed that the guys were being very careful not to mention him around me when I was with you, but they would when you were gone." I was shocked how could he know all of this.

"You are one smart guy Joey." I gave him a smile to make him feel better. "I am so sorry."

"Are you two together now? Just tell me that." He asked. I was afraid to answer him.

"Not really. Well not yet. We talked about it last night but nothing is for sure in till I break up with you and he breaks up with Alison."

"Wait he had a girlfriend."

"Yep!"

"Do you love him?" Why was he asking me all these questions?

"Yes I do love him." I tired to say it as best as I could not to make him feel bad but I don't think that there is any way you can do that.

"Does he love you? Did he tell you that he loved you yesterday when you guys were talking?" Can't he stop asking questions?

"Yes he did tell me that he loved me."

"Okay then. Don't worry about me Capri, I will be okay." He got up and started waliking to the door.

"Joey com back here. That's not fare." I yelled after him.

He kept walking and when he got outside I ran after him.

"Joey! Don't make me feel bad about this. Please."

He turned around sharply. "You should feel bad about this. You just broke up with your boyfriend. Everything about this should make you feel bad."

"Joey that is not fare to treat me like that. What did I ever do to you?"

He looked at me and shook his head. He then got in his car and left. I watched him pull in to the street and then he disappeared.

**I promise you more chapters tomorrow but that is it for today. I hope you guys liked it. Please keep reviewing. **

**-Pharanna**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You Have To Do It Sometime

Breaking up with Joey didn't make me feel good completely, but what did make me feel good was that I knew that I could be with Cameron with out having to worry about Joey. The only thing that did worry me was that maybe Cameron hasn't broken up with Alison. But then again he must of. He would of if he really wanted to be with me that bad, if he loved me and he said he loved me.

We sat at the breakfast table, all six of us that is, in silence. Each time I would look up Cameron would look up at me too and then we would both smile at each other. We must have done that a million times. Then some one finally said something about it.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Justin asked us.

We both looked aup and each other and shook are heads no and then we smiled again.

"Okay I missing something." Justin said. Cameron and I just laughed. "Well that was a little weird."

"Hey how is Joey doing lately? You haven't metioned him in a while." I dropped my fork and it made a loud noise as it hit the glass of my dish splattering my mile all over the table.

"I broke up with him about two days ago."

"Oh I am sorry. That is such a shame." Gary said sarcasticly. And then Lance hit him in the chest area.

"It doesn't really matter." I tried to shake the memory of me breaking up with him out of my head.

"Well why did you do that?" Lance asked me.

"I just thought maybe there was someone better waiting for me." I looked at Cameron and then smiled.

"Okay then. AWKWARD!" Justin was saying. "So how is Alison doing Cameron?" I was nervous to hear his answer to this. Maybe they would notice and find that it was kind of suspicious that we both broke up with ether my boyfriend and his girlfriend.

"She is doing just fine. I just saw her last night. We went dancing." I ended up dropping my fork back in to my bowl doing the same thing that it had done earlier. I cleared my throat and Cameron just looked at me. I mouthed to him "You haven't broken up with her yet?" He looked away when I said that.

"At least someone hasn't broken up with there soul mate like little miss Capri over here." William said. What did he mean by soul mate?

"Well I don't think Alison his my soul mate." Cameron tried to explain.

"And Joey was deffinatly not my soul mate." I prompted. None of them cared what I said and they just went back to talking about Alison.

"What do you mean she is not your soul mate?" Justin asked Cameron.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Gary added in.

"You guys are very insepritable these days." Lance had to add himself to the conversation.

"What is wrong with you Cameron?" William asked adding himself to this little argument.

I have to add myself now. "If Cameron doesn't think that Alison is his soul mate then she isn't. Both people in the relationship have to think the same thing about each other. So just drop it and stop bugging him." I screamed and then ran to my room.

When I closed the door behind me I ran to my pillow and started screaming again. I could feel one tear roll down my cheek. Then there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." I heard Cameron's voice say.

"Come in." I yelled.

I heard footsteps walk towards my bed and then I felt him sit down behind me. He laid down just like I was and then he placed his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I am sorry about that little argument that was going on out there. They just don't know when to shut up."

"That's not what hurt." I could feel more tears starting to roll down my face. "You saw her last night and you still didn't break up with her. I broke up with Joey the next day."

"I just can't break up with her."

"Why not?"

"Because I got to make her think that we are growing farther apart instead of closer that way it wont hurt her as much."

I turned around to look at him face to face. "You promise you will do it soon. Please! This is killing me not being able to kiss you and hug you and hold your hand. And be in your arms."

"You are in my arms right now. Did you forget that already?" He laughed and I let out just a little laugh. "I promise."

**Well here is another little chapter for you. Do you think it is getting better?**

**-Pharanna**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finally Together

I heard the front door open and in walked Cameron just on time like he said he would be. "How did it go?" I asked him before he could even reach the living room.

"Let's go talk in your bedroom." I said. I walked with him to my bedroom and then we closed the door behind us.

"So talk, please." I pushed.

"She broke up with me first." He said and then he looked sad.

"Well that is a good thing that is exactly what you wanted." I tried to say to make him feel better.

"No my plan was still to break up with her not her breaking up with me." He told me. This whole thing was confusing me. I thought he wanted her to break up with him.

"What?" I asked him with an questioned look on my face.

"Guys don't really like it when they are the one that is being broken up with."

"Well girls aren't to fond of it to, but still you guys do it."

"It is different for us guys."

"Why? Because you are guys and you need to be the one who breaks up with the girl?" He was confusing me even more. I don't get guys, I mean why can't they just be happy with what they want even if they get it a different way.

"Well yes. Isn't that how is works?"

"I can't believe guys would even think that. Sometimes you have to let the women be a little more powerful then you guys. We need to be on top sometimes."

"But then that makes us feel like the weaker one."

"So now you see how us women feel all the time." I got him this time.

"You are just confusing me with all this women talk." He said and offended me.

"That's not very nice. I don't have to talk to you at all now do I." I was going to win this little war even if it killed me.

"Whatever."

"So you do see what I mean now."

"I guess."

"That is what I thought."

"But it doesn't make me any less sad." He frowned and he looked like he was really hurt, which I don't get because he never really liked this girl. He was only using her to get to me to make me jelous. Which was not the best way of going at that.

"I might know something that will make you feel better " I said and then smiled at him to try to hint at something, but I don't think he was getting it.

"What?" He asked me. I kind of found it weird that he didn't know what I was hinting at.

"Well you and I can finally kiss like we have been waiting to."

"This time I am not going to say that it didn't mean anything" We both laughed. Then he picked me up and gave me the best kiss he could have. It felt just right. It felt like him and I belonged to each other. Finally we could be together with out any worry, but then again I could be wrong. Uh Oh! What about the roommates.

**Okay here is another little chapter. I don't think you guys will be getting anymore intill tomorrow, which is Friday so I might just write a few extra chapters. But please keep reading it because I got some cool ideas coming up. Trust me if you want these two together then just wait till you read the next few chapters just please don't hate me and don't worry that much, it will all be okay in the end. I was thinking of doing sequals to this book, one for her sophomore year in college then her junior year and then her senior year. I think you might like it. Just please stay with me. I promise this will all get better. I Love You Guys. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORIES.**

**-Pharanna**


End file.
